Alcohols derived from polyalkanes, and more specifically, polyisobutyl alcohols have been used as carrier fluids for fuel additives and employed in fuel compositions; largely since they are relatively inexpensive to prepare, can be prepared halogen free, compatible with other additives typically employed, and by themselves may contribute some detergent action. Carrier fluids are commonly employed with fuel additives and they may serve several functions such as improving viscometrics/compatibility/mobility of the fuel additives or active ingredients and may assist in the desired functionality of the additive. Additionally, polyisobutyl alcohols have served as a precursor for the preparation of fuel additives for controlling engine deposits, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,055,607; 5,399,178; 5,413,615; 5,827,344; 6,039,733 and 4,859,210.
Typically these polyisobutyl alcohols have been prepared from polyisobutylene via hydroformulation at high temperature and high pressures (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,936; 4,859,210) or via hydroboration of polyisobutene followed by oxidation (U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,607). The efficiency of the hydroformylation reaction as applied to polyisobutylene varies with the type of polymer, and conversions range from 59-81% employing the most reactive polyisobutenes (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,702). The polyisobutyl alcohols of the prior art are saturated compounds requiring expensive processing equipment due to the elevated temperature and pressures.